The present invention relates to a computer system.
Conventionally, a plurality of storage apparatuses in a storage system constitute a RAID (Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks) group, and logic volumes created on the basis of the RAID group can be provided on a host computer.
As a technique pertaining to RAID, Patent Document 1 discloses the technique of providing a small and long lasting system that maintains fault tolerance without exchanging disks and without installing multiple spare disks, by creating an empty drive by modifying the RAID level and handling the empty drive as a new spare disk.
Patent Document 2 discloses a so-called distributed RAID in which stripe columns including normal data and redundant data for recovering the normal data are managed in a distributed manner across a plurality of storage apparatuses that provide storage regions in a capacity pool.